Directional antennas, such as a reflector antenna, must be closely aligned with a target signal source for optimal performance. Alignment of a reflector antenna is typically performed via an adjustable antenna mount that, with respect to a fixed mounting point, is adjustable in azimuth and elevation to orient the antenna towards the target. Azimuth refers to the pointing of the antenna in horizontal directions. Elevation refers to movement of the satellite antenna in vertical directions. Antenna mount coarse adjustments are incorporated into an antenna mount via movable connections that are fixed by tightening bolts. Fine adjustments are difficult to make in these arrangements because the targeting resolution is very low due to the free movement of the movable connection until the bolts are tightened.
Also, there is increasing competition for reflector antennas adapted for high volume consumer applications such as data, very small aperture terminal (VSAT), satellite TV and/or internet communications.